


Kissing Both

by Reyna_Bennet



Series: Ereri Adventures and Awkward Situations [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kissing Booths, Levi in a kissing booth, M/M, Vodka, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Bennet/pseuds/Reyna_Bennet
Summary: Levi was cursing his luck with all his soul.Cursing Hanji and all their stupid friends that had made this a reality.In front of Levi there were four essentials for the day:1st – his toothbrush;2nd – toothpaste;3rd – mouth elixir;And the only thing that could make the day bearable and, also the thing, that got him there in the first place,4th – Vodka.





	Kissing Both

Levi was cursing his luck with all his soul.

Cursing Hanji and all their stupid friends that had made  _ this _ a reality.

In front of Levi there were four essentials for the day:

1st – his toothbrush;

2nd – toothpaste;

3rd – mouth elixir;

And the only thing that could make the day bearable and, also the thing, that got him there in the first place,

4th – Vodka.

Hanji and Petra were also there with him, the three of them would run the booth in the morning, while Erwin, Mike and Nanaba would run it through the afternoon.

Levi wanted to kill all of them.

Why did he have to agree with this?

Why couldn’t he spend his Saturday at home, doing nothing?

Why did he have to spend it kissing old people (no young person would lose time on the stupid line for a kiss), with stinky breathes? He wouldn’t even know when was the last time they brushed their teeth.

“Levi” Hanji called in a sing song voice, a stupid a grin plastered on her face “are you ready?”

“Why the fuck am I doing this again?”

“Because the Animal’s Clinic needs money, and you have no better things to do…”

Levi and Hanji worked at the Animal’s Clinic as interns, they were both on their last year in the Vet’s school, so as necessity the needed a Clinic where they could make their internship. Hanji had found the run-down Clinic that went by the name of Scouts, and they applied.

The problem was, the Clinic had few to no funds, and had too many animals under their care, so they were always needing money, and fucking Hanji decided it would be a good idea to set a Kissing booth at the monthly fair.

And too sum it up, after a  _ lot _ of drinks Levi ended up agreeing with her, and accepting to be a part of the kissing team.

And that’s how Levi ended in a Kissing booth.

“I have better things to do, sleeping is a better thing to do, even cleaning the cages is a better thing to do…” he complained.

“Oh, come on Chibi. Who knows, you may end up finding someone that catches your eyes and lips, and finally get laid.”

“Fuck you… I don’t need to know anyone.”

Downing another shot of vodka and swishing his mouth with the elixir, Levi got ready for another wave of stinky breathes and unsanitary people. Just to freeze as soon as his eyes landed on the next person in line.

A boy, probably a few years younger than him, his eyes were the perfect combination of blue and green.

“Hi” he said, cheeks tinting pink as a timid smile curved his thin lips, he dropped the dollar bill on the counter in front of Levi.

“Hi.”

After Levi retrieved the money and stored it away, they stayed there just looking at each other.

“So…?” Levi started, trying to urge the boy to move.

“Hm… right” Levi watched as his cheeks were painted a little darker. “I’ve never done this.”

“I wish I could say the same” Levi said.

The boy seemed taken aback by his answer.

“You don’t like it?”

“I hate it!”

“I-I’m sorry… should I go then?” Levi looked at the inexistent line behind the boy and thanked the gods he didn’t believe in for the little blessing.

“You can stay, though, I don’t understand why you would want to…” the boy’s face once again became darker.

“I… I used to volunteer for the Scouts… it’s… what you’re doing… it’s nice.”

“Used to? Not anymore?” Levi found himself asking, leaning on the counter to better look at the boy.

“College…” was the boy stammered answer.

“College sucks. No free time or part-time job?”

“Both” the boy smiled then, reaching his hand out “I’m Eren.”

“Levi!” Hanji shouted from somewhere.

“Give me a second will you?” not waiting for the answer, Levi turned and started walking in Hanji’s direction.

“What do you want!?”

“You’re finished, Chibi. Erwin and Mike have just arrived to take the next shift.”

One last shot of Vodka was placed on his hand, Petra already had hers in position, Hanji clinked their glasses and downed hers like water.

“Time to go, Fuckers!” Petra shouted, stripping off the awful green shirt with a rabbit in the front, Levi’s had a cat and Hanji’s a dog.

Levi and Hanji followed suit and got their things, more than ready to leave.

When Levi left the booth, navy blue shirt in place, he saw Eren walking away from the booth, he looked like a kicked puppy.

“Hey, Erwin?” Levi called out the blonde wardrobe that had taken his place, “Did you kiss him?” Levi asked pointing in Eren’s direction.

“Nope, when he saw me he said bye and left. Did you?”

“Not yet.”

With that, Levi turned his back on Erwin and started walking in the same direction he saw Eren disappear into. It took him a while to locate the boy, but when he finally did, he called out.

_ Consequences be damned! _

“Hey Eren!” as soon as the boy turned around and Levi was close enough, he grabbed the boy’s nape and pulled him down.

All morning, Levi’s kisses consisted of brief pecks of lips, nothing more nothing less, but this was different. Eren’s lips were soft and responding against his, the gasp of surprise gave Levi all the space he needed to deepen the kiss and steal Eren’s breath.

When they finally parted both were breathless, Levi could feel the slight pink tint on his cheeks but that tint had nothing on the bright red color that painted Eren’s cheeks.

“I’m Levi” the shorter man said.

“Did you… did you ki-kiss everyone like that?”

“No, that was just for you.”

“Why?”

“I made you wait and owned you a kiss.”

“That was a hell of a kiss!” Eren said, blushing even harder when his words registered.

“Thanks” Levi said with a smirk, that only got wider when he saw Eren’s eyes dropping to his lips and blushing harder. “The second one will be more expensive.”

“I can get a second one?” when Levi only answer was a new smirk full of dark promises Eren took the bait “What’s the price?”

“Dinner. You can choose when and where, but that’s my price.”

“I think I can manage” Eren said with a smile. “I will need your number, though.”

Levi smiled and pulled out his phone, handing it to Eren. The boy wrote his number and send a message to his own number for later use, but when Levi reached out for his phone, Eren pulled it closer.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, watching his phone being pressed against the other’s chest.

“Can I ask for an advancement? I must make sure I’m spending my money wisely.”

Levi only laughed, first he was a blushing mess and now Eren was a flirty little vixen.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

With that Eren pulled Levi closer…


End file.
